Instincts
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time" (SOY UN ASCO CON LOS SUMM)


**Sabaku no Gaa-chan, SexyDiva **si leen esto chicas, HE VUELTO! (?) Anduve muy corta de inspiración, aparte de que me enganché con un mmorpg y no sé, no venía nada. Aparte de estar viviendo mi propia historia *-* si vieran lo que es mi novio chicas... el mejor cosplayer de sasu de toda Argentina, es como mi propio Sasuke que me abraza, me da besos y me trae el desayuno a la cama *-* (dejenme, estoy in love)

En fin, no me conozco escribiendo algo tan perver o.o aunque no es tanto(?) y no se me ocurría como hacer un AU que Dei siguiera teniendo las lenguas de las manos, pero después me acordé que el fanfic es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera(?) Espero que les guste chicas, lo hice por y para ustedes (: estuve siguiendo sus historias a pesar de estar desaparecida, le deje algunos rv a diva n_n

* * *

**Instincts**

- ¿Y, danna? ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?

- Creo que la palabra justa sería... inesperada...

- ¿En el buen o en el mal sentido?

- Pues... no lo sé - admitió Sasori, provocando la risa de su alumno.

Deidara se encontraba de pie, frente a un lienzo blanco, con la paleta de pintura en una mano y el pincel en la otra. Su maestro estaba a su lado, supervisando su trabajo. Hacía dos semanas que el rubio no tenía sus clases debido a la boda y luna de miel de Sasori. Había practicado mucho y deseaba lucirse para que su maestro lo felicite. Él era muy bueno en escultura, pero su maestro lo superaba con creces en pintura.

- Debes dar pinceladas más suaves. Así, mira. - tomó la mano del rubio, marcando el ritmo. Si que eran extrañas sus manos, con aquellas lenguas en las palmas.

- ¿Así está bien?

- Si claro, muy bien. Descansa un poco, te prepararé una taza de café. - Gracias a que su esposa no estaba, aquel día se habían juntado en casa del pelirrojo.

Deidara dejó a un lado los instrumentos de pintura, se limpió las manos y se acercó a la mesa dónde su maestro servía el café en dos tazas. Se sentó frente a él, con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ahora cuéntamelo todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A la noche de bodas! - un lindo sonrojo tiñó el rostro de Sasori ante este comentario - Apuesto a que estabas más ansioso por eso que por la estúpida ceremonia.

- Pues verás... no fue lo que tu estás pensando... yo... - Sasori bajó la mirada, visiblemente incómodo.

- No seas tímido, danna. Cuéntame, con detalles y todo.

- No hay... detalles... que contar - en ese momento, mirar a su alumno a los ojos le parecía imposible.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que nosotros... no lo hicimos...

- ¿QUÉ? - el rubio soltó una risa fresca - ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Qué pasó, estaba con el período? No me vayas a decir que ella aún piensa en el hermanito de Itachi.

El noviazgo siempre había sido extraño. Era de público conocimiento que la actual mujer de Sasori , solía salir con Sasuke Uchiha y que su relación era extremadamente problemática. Peleaban muy seguido, pero siempre acababan volviendo. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando Sakura, en vez de junto a Sasuke, se mostró junto a Sasori. Probablemente había sido por despecho... Deidara siempre había sospechado que ella seguía viendo al Uchiha a espaldas del pelirrojo, pero a él nunca pareció importarle. Sabía que solamente salían a comer y cosas así, ni siquiera tenían una relación muy íntima. Cuando Sasori le contó que se casarían y la llevaría a vivir con él, realmente se sorprendió.

- Aunque te cueste creerlo, ella no fue el problema...

- ¿Entonces que te sucedió a ti danna? - al ver la expresión de Sasori, lo descubrió - ¿Eres virgen, Sasori no danna?

- Burlate de mí por eso y nunca más te daré una clase.

- Claro que no lo haré. Todos fuimos vírgenes alguna vez. - le guiñó el ojo al mayor, con complicidad - De todas formas, eso no debería ser un problema. Simplemente sigues tus instintos... o te toca ir abajo

- Hubiese seguido mis instintos... si ellos hubieran despertado. - en este punto, ya había perdido la vergüenza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Ella es joven, ardiente y su cabello es de un color extraño... por no hablar de sus ojos. No puede ser que una mujer así te haya tocado y tu cuerpo no haya reaccionado.

- ¿No quieres casarte tú con ella? Suenas como todo un joven enamorado

- En realidad, si tuviera que elegir, preferiría casarme contigo danna - volvió a guiñarle el ojo a su maestro, provocando otro sonrojo. - ¿Por qué te casaste con ella si no la quieres?

- Simple: tiene mucho dinero. Me imagino que lo sabes Deidara, pero ganarse la vida como artista es casi imposible.

- Lo sé. ¿O sea que yo también me tengo que casar?

- Aún eres joven. Quizás hasta decides dedicarte a otra cosa.

- Lo dudo - Deidara era muy obstinado cuando tenía que ver con el arte - Pero me imagino que sabes, Sasori, que no podrás mantenerla mucho tiempo si no te acuestas con ella.

- Lo sé, pero me da vergüenza. Ella no es virgen... y según la reputación de Sasuke, debe estar acostumbrada a uno bueno.

- Danna - Deidara dejó la taza de café en la mesa y miró al pelirrojo - Recuerda esto: todos los polvos son buenos si sabes lo que haces. Tengo una idea - se levantó de la silla - Sígueme.

Sasori se levantó algo dubitativo, confundido por la seguridad con la que el alumno se movía por la casa del maestro. Habían estado allí muchas veces, pero nunca le había mostrado a Deidara más que la cocina, la sala de estar y el baño, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando el rubio se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, tiró de él y cerró la puerta.

- La situación es esta: unos besos apasionados los traen hasta aquí - Deidara tomó a Sasori por la cintura y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con su maestro encima de él. - ¿Qué es lo siguiente que haces?

- Supongo que quitarle la ropa...

- No danna, eso es lo que harías si no fueras virgen, pero tú si lo eres y querrás que ella tome la iniciativa. ¿Qué harías?

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, Sasori se dejó caer a un lado y subió al rubio sobre él. Que situación tan extraña tener al pequeño Deidara sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Sólo tenía 19 años, era todo un crío... un crío más experimentado que él. Sonrió para si mismo al recordar la razón por la que lo había tomado como alumno: se le ocurrió que sería divertido estar a solas con una chica tan bonita.

- Sasori, se que soy hermoso y que no puedes evitar mirarme como un tonto, pero es imposible hacer el amor si te distraes.

Sin saber porqué, tomó las caderas del rubio y empezó a moverse, muy despacio contra su cuerpo. Deidara acompañaba sus movimientos, moviéndose un poquito más rápido.

- Así me gusta - afirmó el rubio con aprobación - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Desvísteme, quitame la camiseta!

- Eso ya es demasiado... - pero al mismo tiempo que protestaba, tiraba de la camiseta del rubio hacia arriba.

- Ahora quítate la tuya - Sasori se quitó su camiseta revelando un bien formado torso - Linda vista.

Para Deidara, la situación no era tan extraña, siempre había disfrutado enormemente incomodar a su maestro pelirrojo. Se sentía como Doreah enseñándole a hacer el amor a Daenerys. Sin embargo... si que había algo raro. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su maestro y había empezado a sentir algo... ¿duro?

- Sasori, ¿te estás excitando? - la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía el rubio incomodó demasiado al mayor.

- Claro que no - apartó la mirada- Ya quítate de encima mío.

- Claro que no - repitió el rubio - Apuesto a que puedo darte más placer que tu linda esposa.

- Ni se te ocurra - estaba avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo y la propuesta del menor - No tendré relaciones contigo.

- No pensaba en eso. Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre - se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su frente sobre la de Sasori - Realmente lo deseas - apretó el miembro del mayor - Me conoces hace tres años, me tienes más confianza que a ella y por alguna extraña razón, estás muy excitado. Sólo déjame que te de placer, no tendremos relaciones.

- Cuantas chicas desearían estar en mi lugar - suspiró - De acuerdo, solo hazlo.

Deidara se deslizó y empezó a lamer el cuello del mayor, arrancándole pequeños suspiros. Luego, despacio para no incomodarlo, metió las manos dentro de su pantalón, dejando que las lenguas de las palmas lamieran todo lo que encontraban. Muy pronto, Sasori empezó a suspirar más fuerte. Abrazaba a Deidara, que seguía sobre él, y acariciaba su cabello. El placer era muy intenso, había empezado a embestir contra las manos del rubio, que succionaban su miembro cada vez más rápido. No podía soportarlo, ya no más.

Entonces, se abrazó con fuerza a su alumno, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido incontenible. Y luego, se relajó. Estaba agotado... Deidara ni siquiera parecía haberse mosqueado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Placentero, verdad danna? - el rubio sonreía triunfante.

- Ya cállate. - se dio vuelta, avergonzado. Ahora solo quería dormir un poco.

- Descansa tranquilo, yo ya debo irme. Sin previo aviso, volteó el rostro de Sasori y le plantó un seco y sonoro beso.

El rubio volvió a ponerse su camiseta, se acomodó un poco el cabello y salió de allí. La puerta de calle estaba abierta, por lo que por suerte no tuvo que molestar al pelirrojo, le hubiera dado verguenza mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había pasado. Aunque había actuado como si nada delante suyo, se sentía muy extraño... ¿Por qué se había sentido tan tentado? Nunca antes le había sucedido, ni siquiera con todas las chicas que habían pasado por su cama.

Ya llevaba caminando dos cuadras, cuando su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. En la pantalla, se leía el siguiente mensaje:

_"El viernes estoy libre, ¿quieres venir a la clase y después te quedas a cenar? Sasori."_


End file.
